


This Sunset

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finished, NSFW, One Shot, Oneshot, Sea Arrow, SeaArrow, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faint light of sunset filtered through the window part way. The room was in slight disarray, pillows and sheets and clothes thrown about, tangled up in whichever way they lay. The mood was set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sunset

The doors were locked.

The faint light of sunset filtered through the window part way.

The room was in slight disarray, pillows and sheets and clothes thrown about, tangled up in whichever way they lay.

The fresh air that filtered through was filled with the scent of desire and sex and lust. Of skin and sweat and long-lost perfume tasted on the skin.

The mood was set.

Artemis sat half naked upon Kaldur's lap, rocking herself back and forth upon him. Kissing him deep, passionately, as if his body was of air and she needed breath.

Kaldur, dressed only in his thin gray underwear, sat on the small padded chair in his room, rocking Artemis back and forth with his hands. His hands coming to rest on her hips and she continued to grind against him.

Beneath the thin fabric, Artemis could feel him hardening.

His desire increasing.

She bucked up against him faster, harder. Her need for pleasure increasing, her desire for release starting to take over her body and mind. Her hands gripped at the muscles in his arms.

Slightly humming as they kissed.

Moaning every time their lips broke apart.

Stolen moments they spent glancing over each other's bodies before returning to their closed-eye passionate makeout session.

His cock was pressing up against her fully; he was ready anytime she was. But this foreplay was far too good to be rid of yet. His hands slid up the sides of her body, working their way across her hips and up her ribcage.

Pinching at her breasts slightly before threading his fingers through her long, long blonde hair having been released from the confines of her hairbands.

Their lips broke apart, and Artemis moaned, deep and long. Vocalizing all her desire.

Kaldur's lips ghosted over her neck, teasing her ever so slightly before he pressed up against the skin. Kissing her neck, making her shiver slightly. Artemis dug her nails into his skin and moaned again.

He continued to kiss at her neck, knowing fully well what power it had over her senses.

As she moaned, faint words escaped from her lips, raspy and whispered in his ear.

"Take me," she whispered, squeezing his arms.

She continued her thrusting, feeling him pressing his cock up against her with each movement.

"Take me, take me, take me…"

Kaldur hummed, his lips still pressed to her neck. The hum filled her body with soft, sweet vibrations. Blood rushed through her face, making her blush all the way down to her breasts.

Kaldur, as if he simply knew her body like his own, pinched at her breasts again, giving them slight gropes and rubbing them. They were so sensitive in this arousal.

"Do you want it?" he whispered to her.

Already his fingers were hooking themselves underneath her panties, snapping the elastic against her skin softly. Her legs were parted widely, straddling him as they had rubbed up against each other.

"I need it," Artemis told him, and kissed him again.

Long, deeply; wet and hot; feeding off of one another in a way that was far more than simple lustful desires. Far more than lovers, even.

"Who am I to deny a teammate in need?" Kaldur asked her, pushing her off of him. Together, they nearly ripped Artemis's panties off of her, letting them fall on the floor without another thought.

Though Artemis kicked them away at the last second, as she crawled back on Kaldur's lap.

She could see his erection pushing at the thin fabric, and she licked her lips. She sighed with her desire.

Fire was in her eyes, in her veins, in between her legs. Burning brightly, craving sex.

"I–" she started to say, but couldn't finish.

Kaldur's lips were at her's again. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. Her breasts pressed firmly up against his chest, which he didn't even need to see. The mere touch of them sent him into a sexual frenzy.

His cock jumped at the thought.

Artemis gasped in surprise in delight.

No longer able to keep this torturous foreplay up, Kaldur's hands reached for the band of his underwear. Artemis beat him to it, and was already tearing the cloth away from his body, exposing him fully to her.

She took in the complete sight of his naked body, her lustful eyes roaming over it with wicked delight.

Crawling back down onto him for the final time, she pushed herself down on him, quickly, making them both gasp.

Kaldur's head leaned back, and he let out a soft moan of his own as Artemis began to ride him at her speedy pace.

She rode him with heated abandon, bouncing herself up and down and rocking herself back and forth, changing her pace however it suited her best.

Moaning all the while, her voice filling the entire room with her desire.

Kaldur's eyes opened at last, taking in the sight of her. Her legs spread fully, her arms wrapped around him, her head lulled back, and a blush deepening throughout her body. Her breasts were flushed a rosy red, bouncing slightly with each rock against his body.

The sight was so lovely, so incredibly fucking hot, that he nearly came right then and there. But didn't, suppressed it just a little while longer.

They both wanted to draw this out of as long as possible.

And he would do anything to keep admiring the sight in front of him, keep the feeling of her body pressed up against his, keep his hands on her.

If Artemis wanted to ride him from dusk till dawn, so be it.

Another moan escaped his lips, and he grasped Artemis within his desperate grip, pulling her so close to him so that he could kiss at the sensitiveness of her neck once more.

The long-since gone scent of her perfume still lingered there, slightly, increased by the scent of musk and sweat. His tongue flicked out, licking the sweet skin.

Still thrusting on him at her rapid pace, she returned his kisses. Eagerly. There was a hunger in her that could not be sated.

Not any time soon at least.

From dusk till dawn, Kaldur thought again, with amusement.

His legs trembled slightly, as the pleasurable sensations continued to wash through him. He only gripped at his lover tighter, his nails slightly pricking the skin on her back. He loosely gripped at her hair once more, giving it a slight tug.

Artemis moaned, deep and long, the sound filling his ears completely. Since her mouth was so close to his ears. He moaned with her, his voice joining to make a near chorus of sexual sound.

She gave another buck, harder than she ever had before.

Kaldur grunted in surprise, his grip faltering for a second, and then tightening on her again. His need for her body was strong, and he would not let it go.

"Kaldur," Artemis said teasingly.

Still riding him gently, she leaned far back, exposing the gleaming wetness that soaked between both of their legs. Kaldur gave and instinctive thrust against her, though he blushed at the sight of it.

Now it was Artemis's turn to be aroused at the flush of color in his skin.

He shifted his eyes back to her breasts, rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Bouncing with her rocking motion against him, and her occasional spasm of pleasure.

He need her in his arms again; he was unable to stand this distance between them, even if it were just a few inches.

With a cry, he sprang forward, capturing her in his arms before they both sank down onto the floor.

Not missing a beat.

Artemis's long hair was sprawled out in every direction, her back pressed up against the floor, her legs in the air still spread. Kaldur's body was practically claiming hers, the way it pressed her firmly down, the way he practically seemed to cloak her body with his own.

His thrusts inside of her became frantic.

Artemis stroked down his back, moaning louder and louder. Her voice filled the entire room, making small echoes back to them until it became a haze of sexual sound.

Neither of them knew how much time had past.

It was just a heavenly freeze in time; a moment lost to sex that went on forever and ever for the both of them. Their time spent fucking each other blurring into a haze.

All they knew were each other, their bodies, their emotions, their feelings and the feeling of orgasm approaching at a random pace each time.

Artemis gave the loudest cry she ever had yet, her moans loud enough to wake the entire of Mount Justice. Her body tensed up and her legs wrapped around Kaldur, pressing against him tight as a vice.

She was in orgasm.

An intense, strong orgasm that ran through her body quickly, flooding her with it's sensations. Her entire body seemed to be flushed.

Eventually her body relaxed, the waves of orgasm subsiding into a warm, tingling afterglow.

Kaldur gave his final thrusts inside of him, releasing his own orgasm with loud moans of his own.

Artemis stroked his body all over, feeling the tightening of his muscles, gripping his ass and pushing him further into her as his orgasm lasted on. Feeling body once again relax under her hands, and his breath coming out fast, panting as though he had run a race.

"We were so loud," Artemis sighed, after a long and pleasurable silence.

Kaldur lifted his head to look her in the eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. He gave an easy, tired smile; but his eyes still danced with the all-consuming fire.

The fire that still seemed to fuel them both.

"We could get louder still." The strain in his voice betrayed him; he was spent.

Artemis pressed her fingers to his lips. He kissed at them eagerly, letting her feel the hot desire that still coursed through him.

She watched him with steady eyes.

"Artemis," Kaldur said, "I would do anything for you."


End file.
